


На цепи

by Kasem (Anerin)



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Adoration of the sub done by the Dom, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Chris, Bottom Sebastian, Dom Sebastian, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, Leather Handcuffs, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Chris, Ribbons Bondage, Sub Chris, Top Chris, Top Sebastian, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, kind of Puppy Play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anerin/pseuds/Kasem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Изначально по заявке КФ2-6 “Себ мечтает нацепить на Криса черный кожаный ошейник”. Потом действие растянулось на два с половиной года, добавились другие кинки и все немного подернулось тленом. И на самом деле, героев трое: Крис, Себастиан и ошейник.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На цепи

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: lokked.  
> Предупреждения: упоминание религиозной символики.

Крис стоит на коленях у книжного шкафа.

Никакого сексуального подтекста в этой позе нет, просто так удобнее доставать с одной из нижних полок альбом, почти провалившийся между вторым рядом книг и задней стенкой. Зачем он понадобился Крису - совершенно не ясно. 

Себастиан сидит на кровати и вертит в руках какую-то этническую статуэтку, которую Крис достал из ящика стола. На видные места он статуэтки и прочие украшения интерьера почему-то не выставляет.

Если прислушаться, то можно уловить доносящуюся из комнаты Зака музыку. Зак - это сосед Эванса по квартире. 

Аренда квартиры с кем-то напополам ассоциируется у Себастиана со студенчеством и безденежьем. Как только он начал достаточно зарабатывать, мысль о совместном проживании с кем-то, кроме любимого человека, являлась ему только в кошмарах. Сколько бы он ни смотрел на примеры своих коллег и сколько бы тот же Чейз не рассказывал ему о сплошных преимуществах жизни с друзьями, Себастиан для себя такой вариант больше не рассматривал. Он бы не смог так жить. А вот Эвансу, похоже, комфортно. 

С премьеры “Первого мстителя” прошел почти год, но только сейчас Стэн понял, что практически не знает своего партнера по фильму. И, если уж честно, даже не пытался узнать: увидел образ рубахи-парня с ослепительной улыбкой и решил, что на этом всё. Но вот дернул же его черт напроситься к Крису в гости, когда оказался по делам в Бостоне. Наверное, всё же любопытно стало.

Крис сдается и начинает вытаскивать из шкафа книги. Иногда на пол выпадают открытки, и тогда он садится на пятки, выпрямляет спину и молча читает эти послания из прошлого.

Себастиан думает, что с удовольствием нацепил бы на него ошейник. А еще поводок - и потянул бы за него вверх, чтобы Крис смотрел ему в глаза, стоя именно так между его ног: на коленях, с прямой спиной.

\- Ты не сказал, что ищешь.

Крис не отвлекается от своего занятия, но все же отвечает:  
\- Школьный альбом.  
\- Он тебе нужен прямо сейчас?  
\- Я, кажется, не засну сегодня, если не вспомню имя одной своей одноклассницы. Видел ее утром на другой стороне улицы и с тех пор весь день пытаюсь вспомнить, как ее зовут.  
\- У вас с ней что-то было?

Крис поворачивает наконец голову в его сторону.  
\- Ничего не было, мы даже не общались практически. У меня просто странно работает мозг: иногда не могу выкинуть из головы какие-то совершенно идиотские вопросы или детали. Особенно по ночам, - улыбка его становится смущенной. - Ну, знаешь, как говорят, что перед сном сильнее всего хочется зайти на википедию и выяснить причины распада Версальско-Вашингтонской системы?

Себастиан выпадает на секунду из своих мыслей и кивает.

\- А у меня так постоянно. Даже медитации слабо помогают, - продолжает Крис.

Себастиан не хочет поддерживать разговор и отвлекаться от картинок в своей голове, поэтому он выхватывает самое длинное слово из услышанного и практически на автомате спрашивает:  
\- Так что там с Версальско-какой-то системой?

Крис продолжает разбирать книги в шкафу.  
\- О, ну это такая штука…

Мысль об ошейнике на шее Криса сегодня появилась в голове Себастиана далеко не впервые. И не всегда она бывает связана с сексом. Это просто эстетически привлекательно: светлая кожа, длинная шея - и широкая черная полоска с металлической застежкой, и обязательно с креплением спереди для массивной цепи. Ну, если у вас весьма своеобразные представления об эстетике.

Иногда Себастиан думал о том, как на Эвансе выглядели бы сцепленные между собой кожаные наручи: на заведенных за спину или вытянутых над головой руках, закрепленные на какой-нибудь перекладине, не дающие сдвинуться больше, чем на пару сантиметров. 

Тоже смотрелось бы хорошо, но почему-то этот образ в фантазиях не прижился. А вот ошейник… Ошейник, да. Эта идея вызывала у Себастиана какой-то мистический восторг, словно произведение искусства времен Возрождения. “Святой Эванс на цепи”, грешники преклоняют колени перед красотой страдания, суеверные крестьяне нервно крестятся и шепотом называют автора “сатанинским отродьем”, дети плачут слезами счастья, а больные исцеляются от одного прикосновения к подножию статуи.

Наверное, Себастиану должно быть стыдно за то, что он почти не вслушивается в слова Криса. Но, в конце концов, они даже не друзья и никогда ими не будут.

***

Через неделю Себастиан просматривает книги на Амазоне, прикидывая, что бы еще скачать, чтобы не загнуться от скуки на съемках “Лабиринта”.

В его корзине оказываются четыре электронные книги, один настоящий (бумажный и тяжелый) альбом с фотографиями Хельмута Ньютона и кожаный ошейник с цепью. Проверяя адрес доставки, он думает о том, что дома слишком мало книг (а не как у Эванса), и совсем не о том, что первой из вещей, требующих физической пересылки, в его корзине оказался ошейник.

Да и не значит это ничего, просто давно надо было пополнить свою небольшую коллекцию, а то стыдоба какая-то: бдсмщик - и ошейника дома нет. Наручи и наручники есть, плетка есть, стек есть, а ошейника нет. Теперь вот будет, а с кем использовать - всегда найдется, недостатка желающих не бывает.

Когда посылка приходит, Себастиан ставит альбом на книжную полку, даже не раскрыв ни разу, а ошейник убирает в ящик под кроватью.

***

Съемки “Лабиринта” заканчиваются, Себастиан возвращается в Нью-Йорк и три дня бездумно смотрит Нетфликс. На четвертый у него случается приступ любви к аскетизму, и он перетряхивает квартиру целиком, выбрасывая любой найденный хлам.

Из ящика с секс-игрушками на помойку отправляются старые и неудобные наручники, подаренные когда-то его очередной “девушкой месяца”, а еще пластиковая упаковка ошейника.

Себастиан держит его одной рукой, второй наматывая цепь на запястье, чтобы аккуратно всё сложить, и поглаживает большим пальцем стык твердой кожи и мягкой подкладки по верхнему краю. Тяжелая цепь соскальзывает со звоном на пол и резко тянет за собой ошейник.

Любопытство заставляет расстегнуть пряжку и приложить ошейник к шее. Черная кожа с внутренней стороны мягкая, почти бархатистая. Себастиан подходит к зеркалу, перекручивает ошейник так, чтобы пряжка была сбоку, и застегивает, а потом возвращает ее на место. 

Ошейник удобный, обхватывает шею практически сверху донизу, цепь свободно свисает и холодит кожу даже сквозь футболку. Он смотрит на свое отражение, задирает подбородок, поворачивает голову направо и представляет, что из зеркала на него смотрит кто-то другой. 

Себастиан продевает пальцы в кожаную петлю ручки и тянет цепь в сторону. Всё еще ни одного неприятного впечатления, ничто не царапает кожу и не впивается в нее. Мелькает мысль: Крису бы понравилась покупка. Ну, или кому угодно, на кого он решит надеть эту штуку.

За следующий год Себастиан многое достает из ящика с игрушками - и не по одному разу, но к ошейнику так и не притрагивается.

***

Во время съемок “Зимнего солдата” Себастиан искренне уверен, что мантра “Я не буду спать со своими коллегами” ему не понадобится. С Хейли они достигли взаимопонимания еще на съемках первой части; Скарлетт - при всем человеческом интересе Себастиана к ней - в этом плане его не привлекает; фантазии о Крисе сошли на нет, а больше никто подозрения не вызывает.

Много раз в своей жизни Стэн зарекался даже заглядываться на людей, с которыми работает, но раз за разом зарок нарушал. Обычно мысль “А, да ладно, живем один раз!” появлялась у него под покровом ночи, после выпитого и наедине с объектом своего интереса.

Но чтобы она пришла при свете дня, в большой и абсолютно трезвой компании, - такое было впервые. Парочка гримеров, дублеры Криса и Скарлетт, сам Крис, Маки показывает фотографии сына, большой кувшин холодного лимонада - идиллическая картина, рейтинг не выше PG-13. 

Себастиан сидит на ступеньках трейлера, остальные на складных стульях или прямо на траве. К ним подходит Скарлетт, садится рядом на нагретые солнцем ступени. Крис поворачивает голову в ее сторону, улыбается, а потом смотрит на Себастиана. Снизу вверх.

На этом моменте крышу у Себастиана срывает. Исчезнувшее желание заполучить Криса в свое полное распоряжение возвращается с удвоенной силой. Толкнуть на траву, прижать к земле, провести большим пальцем по нижней губе - и чтобы смотрел именно так, снизу, широко раскрытыми глазами, в ожидании.

Когда прижатый к щеке стакан с остатками льда наконец хоть как-то приводит Себастиана в чувство, общий разговор уже перешел на другую тему. Вникать не хочется, а еще меньше хочется привлекать к себе внимание, потому что тогда все увидят его голодный взгляд, который всё время возвращается к Крису, как бы он ни пытался отводить его в сторону.

Постепенно люди расходятся. Когда встает Крис, Себастиан закрывает глаза и начинает медленно считать до ста, надеясь, что к этому моменту Эванс уже точно скроется из вида. На шестидесяти семи его слегка трясет за плечо Скарлетт, со смехом советует спать лежа и собирается сказать что-то еще, но замолкает, когда Себастиан вдруг смотрит прямо на нее. Он уверен, что на лице его читается одержимость.

Он криво улыбается, поднимается на ноги и бросает через плечо “Извини, я пойду” в адрес Скарлетт. Остальным он, вроде бы, кивает.

Криса он видит почти у самого его трейлера и ускоряет шаг. Солнце садится. Себастиану кажется, что с каждой секундой вокруг становится всё темнее, что он тащит за собой грозовую тучу, из которой вот-вот вырвется молния, а потом будет только стена дождя и темнота. И он твердо намерен утащить Криса за собой в эту тьму.

Крис оглядывается, замечает Стэна и как-то смущенно улыбается. Солнечно улыбается. Совсем не так, как надо сейчас Себастиану. Настрой почти сбивается, Крис открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Себастиан толкает его к стене трейлера.

Это выбивает из легких Криса воздух. Тот делает судорожный вдох, и Себу уже кажется, что сейчас всё окончательно скатится к клише: Себ “Сама ночь” Стэн, нежная фиалка Эванс с паническими атаками по поводу и без - но дыхание Криса выравнивается почти мгновенно. И голос его звучит отчетливо:

\- Какого хрена? - лицо искажено раздражением, никакого ангельского лика нет и в помине.

Не важно, всё это уже абсолютно не важно, Себастиану плевать, какое у Криса выражение лица, он хочет одного: обладать, заслонить Эвансу весь мир хотя бы на полчаса. Стать всем его миром.

Одну ногу он просовывает между бедер Криса и снова - уже легонько - толкает его назад.  
\- Если ты скажешь “нет”, - горячечно шепчет Себастиан, - я уйду и никогда больше об этом не вспомню. Но я чувствую, что у меня сорвет все предохранители в голове, если мы не трахнемся прямо сейчас. Считай это временным помешательством, не оставь друга в беде.

Крис знает так же, как и Себастиан - они не друзья, это просто фигура речи. Себастиан знает, что Крис легко относится к сексу, хотя и редко с кем-то спит за пределами романтического “мы встречаемся”. 

Крис знает - Себ надеется, что Крис знает, - что если он скажет “нет”, то больше никогда не услышит ничего серьезнее шутливого флирта. Себ знает, что, если Крис скажет “нет”, в нем что-то разобьется, что-то давно, оказывается, лелеемое. Разобьется так, что осколки придется выметать еще долго. И первым делом надо будет выбросить тот самый черный ошейник, который он купил - признайся уже наконец - для Криса.

Крис не смотрит ему в глаза, взгляд отведен, и эти невозможные ресницы почти опущены. Себастиану хочется провести по их краю пальцами - всегда хотелось, если быть честным, - но он не двигается и ждет ответа.

Себастиану кажется, что его бедро, просунутое между ног Криса, должно гореть от его собственного возбуждения, что он весь должен им гореть. Но ему не жарко, его не трясет от ожидания ответа, он не напряжен. Да, он разобьется об отказ, но это будет позже.

Сейчас его окутывает тепло от соприкосновения с телом Криса, от его глубокого дыхания, от фантазии-предвкушения “Он почти мой”.

Крис не заставляет отодвинуться, но Себастиан не обманывает себя, это не согласие. Это один из тех моментов, когда Эванс замирает на минуту или две, сказав “Мне нужно подумать”, прямо там где стоял или сидел, - и весь мир вокруг может вопить и требовать внимания, Крис не сдвинется с места, пока не придет к какому-то решения. И ничего не отвлечет его от этого занятия, кроме требования дать ответ прямо сейчас. 

Себастиан видел, что бывает в таких случаях: вспышка презрения, смешанного с раздражением. Хорошо скрываемого презрения, но мизантроп со стажем всегда видит эту эмоцию у других. И ответ Криса в таких случаях всегда одинаков: “Нет” - даже если это дорого ему обойдется. Идет на принцип, упрямец.

Себастиан обожает это в Эвансе.

Ожидание затягивается, и Себ невольно наклоняется ближе к лицу Криса. Не прикасаясь, нет, просто приближая эту возможную реальность. И тогда Крис поднимает взгляд и коротко кивает.

Себ проводит кончиком носа по линии подбородка Криса, а потом целует: жадно, глубоко, собственнически. Крис поднимает руки, чтобы обнять Себастиана за шею, но тот хватает его запястья и резко вжимает их в стену рядом с головой. Крис не сопротивляется.

Себастиан тянет его к двери, перестает целовать на минуту и нетерпеливо протягивает руку. Эванс понимает без слов и отдает ключ.

Внутри темно и жарко. Эванс тянет руку к выключателю, но Себ сажает его на кровать и включает свет сам. Вентилятор тоже.

На лице Криса нечитаемая улыбка, но прижимается к Себастиану он так же сладко и сильно, как Стэн и мечтал все это время. Руки его лежат на покрывале, пальцы сжимаются, он понял правила игры.

И не нарушает их, даже когда Себ стаскивает с него рубашку и джинсы, сам оставаясь поначалу одетым. Жесткая ткань джинс, должно быть, неприятно ощущается на голой коже, но Крис ничего об этом не говорит. Ни о чем не говорит. Звучит - иногда - только голос Себастиана: “Подвинься немного”, “Приподними ногу”, “Ложись, Крис”, “Я сам с тебя сниму”.

Когда Крис лежит в нижнем белье на кровати: узкой и неудобной, как и во всех трейлерах, - Себастиан наконец раздевается сам. Бросает, не глядя, в сторону свои футболку и джинсы и ложится всем телом на Криса.

Это почти как оргазм. Слюна во рту становится вязкой, кожа горит, язык и губы сверхчувствительны. Крис сам держит руки прижатыми к кровати рядом со своей головой, и пальцы Себастиана оборачиваются вокруг его запястий почти привычно и так, как будто они всегда должны быть там, как будто это их место.

Можно уже ничего не говорить, ведь ясно же, что он хочет от Криса подчинения. Слова становятся бессмысленны примерно в тот момент, когда Себастиан окончательно их обоих раздевает, спрашивает о презервативах, облизывает свои пальцы и растягивает себя, глядя как расширяются зрачки Криса, не оставляя и следа от радужки. Пальцы Эванса подрагивают, словно он хочет делать это сам, но останавливает себя из последних сил. Хороший мальчик.

\- Хороший мальчик, - иронично произносит Себастиан. Получилось бы лучше, если бы в голосе не было придыхания. Ну что поделать, четыре пальца внутри - тут уж не до мелочей.

Крис криво ухмыляется. Это снова не до конца понятное выражение лица: вроде бы, улыбка в такой ситуации должна выражать радость и все такое, давать понять, что человек получает удовольствие от происходящего, что он внутри происходящего, а не просто наблюдает снаружи.

Себастиан опускается на член Криса одним движением, опираясь на его грудь. А потом сдвигает одну руку ближе к шее Эванса и совершенно уже бессмысленно спрашивает:  
\- Как ты относишься к БДСМ?  
С той же кривой ухмылкой Крис отвечает вопросом на вопрос:  
\- А ты как думаешь? - и поворачивает голову, подставляя свою шею в жесте подчинения и демонстрации уязвимости.

И тут до Себастиана доходит, в чем дело: Крис принимает внешние правила игры, ему даже нравится быть сабмиссивом - это видно, такое не скроешь - но он считает, что, если здесь кто по-настоящему и подчиняется, так это Себастиан.

Себ сжимает пальцы на шее Криса, расставив их так, чтобы примерно соответствовало тому самому черному ошейнику - ошейнику Криса, хватит это отрицать - по ширине. Жаль, что это прекрасная вещь сейчас в его квартире в Нью-Йорке, а не здесь.

Но прямо перед глазами у него есть другое произведение искусства, и это он, Себастиан, создал его. Крис выгибается всем телом, стараясь прижаться кожей к коже, сгибает ноги в коленях, чтобы их бедра соприкасались при каждом толчке. Себастиан сдвигает пальцы и сжимает их сильнее на шее Эванса. Тот перестает ухмыляться.

После этого на лице Криса единственное выражение - чистого удовольствия.

***

Они не ничего не обсуждают в тот вечер, да и после тоже.

Просто это вещь, которая происходит в некоторые дни после каких-то молчаливых переговоров на уровне взглядов и жестов. Себастиан приходит в трейлер Эванса поздним вечером и уходит в середине ночи.

Можно было бы даже сказать, что они трахаются почти каждый вечер, променяв общение со всеми остальными на секс друг с другом. Но это только Стэн что-то променял.

Крис успевает общаться со всеми днем и редкими вечерами, когда они не вместе. Крис ведет себя так, как будто ничего не происходит. Крис ведет себя так, как будто происходит что-то подобное сдвигу тектонических плит: его спина расслабленнее, походка легче, смех искреннее, встречи и фотографии с фанатами - приятное, не отнимающее сил времяпровождение.

Себастиан хотел бы орать так, чтобы все слышали: “Это я сделал, это благодаря мне он такой! Я дал ему то, чего ему не хватало! Я увидел в нем желание и выполнил его!”

Только вот Крис не стал улыбаться самому Себастиану искреннее, говорить с ним откровеннее, смотреть теплее. В моменты, когда он это замечает, Себастиан уже не уверен, что восполнил что-то недостающее в жизни Криса, что у него вообще есть там место. Что ему не приснилось всё это.

***

Однажды ближе к концу съемок Крис приходит к нему сам. Бросает ему легкий сверток в шуршащей коричневой бумаге.

Внутри свертка - много метров лиловой шелковой ленты.

Себастиан открывает рот, чтобы спросить что-нибудь. Чтобы неловко пошутить: “Я думал, это не твой цвет”. Чтобы, в конце концов, по-идиотски спалиться, что смотрел “Лузеров” и проскандировать: “Вперед, “Петунии”!” 

Но Крис смотрит на него как-то по-особому пристально, и все слова умирают на языке. Молчание затягивается. Стэн думает, что только благодаря давней подружке Тоби, которая была дизайнером, знает, что вот это серо-розовое нечто называется звучным словом “лиловый”. Он думает о том, что впервые Крис сделал первый шаг в их игре, и этим едва не выбил почву из-под ног у Себастиана. 

Но совсем не потому, что Себ так любит вести или все контролировать. Потому, что он уже почти смирился с тем, что Крису… ну не то чтобы всё равно, но что он просто позволяет происходящему случаться с ним. Просто “помогает другу” не слететь с катушек, просто получает удовольствие от секса, какой бы он ни был, просто… Себастиан не знает, какое может быть объяснение, и не спрашивает. Он принял это как факт: Крис не заинтересован по-настоящему. Ни в нем, ни в сексе именно с ним - не говоря уже о чем-то большем.

И вот сейчас при первом признаке интереса со стороны Криса Себастиану становится страшно. “А до этого, до этого что же было?” - бьется у него в голове.

Крис прочищает горло.  
\- Свяжи меня. Как угодно, - он неопределенно машет рукой. - Мне просто понравилось ощущение на коже.  
\- Раздевайся, - хрипло произносит Себастиан.

Когда Крис раздет и стоит перед ним на коленях, Себастиан осторожно прикасается к его лицу и целует его, спокойно, не стараясь возбудить, нежно, долго. Губы Криса все равно краснеют. Себ проводит большим пальцем по его припухшей нижней губе, оттягивает ее, обнажая зубы, проводит ногтем по краю клыка. Крис не двигается. Но сегодня он не просто “позволяет” что-то с собой делать. Интерес виден в его глазах и языке тела. Сегодня Крис просто ждет приказа.

\- Подними руки, - в такие моменты Себу нравится, чтобы слова звучали резко, словно удары хлыста.  
\- Да, Себастиан, - и впервые Крис произносит это без глубоко скрытой иронии, без скептического раздражения, которое он тоже всегда прекрасно маскировал.

Просто знак того, что он услышал и сделает так, как было сказано. “Да, Себастиан”, “Нет, Себастиан” - никогда не “сэр” или еще что-то подобное. Только полное имя. Несмотря ни на что, кажется, Крис был наиболее открыт и уязвим во время их сессий, произнося эти фразы. Они означают: “Да, я хочу этого”. “Да, я знаю, с кем я”, “Да, я хочу этого с тобой”.

Себастиан обматывает лентой сначала одно, а затем другое запястье Криса, кладет их друг на друга крест-накрест и продолжает обвивать лентой.

Ее цвет не вяжется ни с происходящим, ни с их отношениями, ни с окружающими их в трейлере вещами, но почему-то выбор Криса кажется абсолютно правильным. “Это очень по-Крисовски”, - думает Себастиан и улыбается.

На светлой коже лиловый шелк выглядит неожиданно красиво. А может, дело в ассоциациях: широкой лентой перевязанный подарок. От кого и кому, он до конца не понимает.

Когда Себастиан завязывает последний узел, длинные концы ленты остаются свободными. Он позволяет им спадать и прикасаться к коже Криса. Руки того сейчас подняты на уровень плеч, и краешки ленты заканчиваются как раз над кожей бедер. Себастиан прижимает ленту на пару секунд к возбужденным соскам Криса и проводит поверх нее большими пальцами. Крис издает что-то похожее на тихий стон. Обычно он молчит.

\- Встань и иди к кровати, - Себастиан сам встает с диванчика и, даже не глядя на Криса, идет доставать смазку и презервативы. - Ложись на спину и подними согнутые в коленях ноги.

Это удар вслепую. Себастиан еще никогда не просил Криса принять позу настолько уязвимую, настолько говорящую о подчинении. Он не знает, согласится ли Крис, пошлет ли его к черту или просто скажет “Стоп”.

Проходит десять ударов сердца.

\- Да, Себастиан.

Себастиан разворачивается и смотрит. Снова мысленно напоминает себе не говорить Крису, что постоянно сравнивает его с произведениями искусства, - это выдает слишком многое. То, что он выдавать не готов из страха стать уязвимым.

Смешная, честно, картина: Крис, несущий роль сабмиссива на себе, словно самую лучшую броню, - и Себ, который боится каждого слова из собственного рта, потому что его доминантность неизменно связана с о-бож-анием, о-бож-ествлением своего сабмиссива, любого сабмиссива. С чувством восхищения человеком, который выбрал отдать ему на время свои власть и силу. С чувством благодарности человеку, который видит в Себастиане жесткость, злобу, садизм, иногда - мелочность и склочность, но всё равно принимает целиком и полностью. 

Себастиан боялся отпускать себя с Крисом-который-просто-позволяет. Но, может, с этим, новым Крисом можно проявить свою настоящую доминантность, а не ту нескладную копию порно, что он раньше играл?

Себастиан раздевается и встает на колени между разведенных ног Криса, наливает на пальцы смазку, проводит им сверху вниз по промежности Криса и вводит два пальца внутрь. 

А потом все его вопросы и мысли исчезают. Он гладит связанные запястья, благоговейно проводит по животу Криса ладонями и следует за этими прикосновениями поцелуями. В какой-то момент он кладет ноги Криса себе на плечи и начинает мягко массировать его лодыжки и легко касаться пальцами ступней.

Себастиан чувствует, как на него накатывает это забытое чувство мистического восторга: он прикасается к самому потрясающему на свете человеку, который наслаждается этим, который готов сделать всё, что Себастиан ни скажет. Краски окружающего мира становятся мягче и смазаннее, а кожа Криса, он готов поклясться, если только правильно прикрыть глаза, золотисто мерцает.

Это как наркотик.

Пелена немного расступается. Он сводит ноги Криса вместе и просовывает их в кольцо его связанных рук, кладет обе его лодыжки на свое левое плечо. Поза потрясающая, и еще долго будет преследовать Себастиана в его фантазиях. Но свободные концы лент, оказывается, мешают трахать Криса так, как хочется: медленно и размашисто.

Он вкладывает концы ленты в ладони Криса, и золотистая пелена опускается снова.

***

После этого Крис чаще приходит сам и предлагает что-то сам. Ах да, еще они теперь говорят во время их сессий. 

(- Можно ли еще применять это слово, - думает Себастиан, - если мы уже вышли за рамки безличного секса? - А потом сам себе отвечает: - Это ты вышел, а что там в голове у Криса творится - неизвестно.)

Хотя теперь Эванс уже не ухмыляется и не зубоскалит, когда они оказываются наедине. И иногда при взгляде на Себастиана у него появляется такое выражение лица, как будто его морской волной накрыло посреди Канзаса. 

Стэн пару раз пытался спросить, что это за выражение, но Крис только качал головой.

А потом как-то сказал:  
\- Ты, знаешь, то, что у нас происходит, важно для меня. Не думай, что это просто разрядка. Но давай это закончится вместе со съемками? Иначе… я не готов такое впустить в свою жизнь.

Да, точно: там же, где съемок нет, - настоящая живая жизнь. А во время съемок идет что-то другое. В тот вечер Себастиан не открывает дверь, когда Крис стучится, и выключает телефон. На самом деле, он зол так, что хотел бы что-нибудь громко разбить или хотя бы наорать на Эванса, но до конца съемок пара дней и оповещать всех о своем состоянии не хочется.

Да и орать на Эванса не за что. Он просто сразу честно обозначил границы, когда узнал, насколько вляпался Себастиан. И не понятно, это лучше или хуже, что Крис не понял правды: он видел только то, как Себ вляпывается в любые отношения с доминацией. Ничего личного, как говорится, и, слава богу, что Эванс не видел, как Себ вляпался в чувства лично к нему.

 

***

В январе 2014 они совершенно случайно оказываются вместе на съемках дополнительных сцен. То есть, Себастиан остается в городе еще на пару дней после своих сцен, а потом приезжает Эванс. 

Ну, это же другая жизнь, “не настоящая”, так что еще разочек можно, правда? Вот и Крис так думает. Себастиан берет, что дают.

Честно говоря, всем, кроме братьев Руссо, которые слишком заняты работой, уже понятно, что между ним и Крисом что-то происходит. Точнее, что в голове у Себастиана происходит дохрена всего, связанного с Крисом.

Происходит ли хоть где-нибудь (кроме постели) у Криса что-либо, связанное со Стэном, абсолютно не понятно. Себастиан подозревает и боится, что нет. 

Теперь они чуть лучше друг друга знают - и не только потому, что иногда трахаются - и поэтому Себастиану еще отчетливее видно, что нет в душе Криса никакой влюбленности, никакой хотя бы гормональной искры. У Себа полыхает ебаный костер, а Эвансу всё равно: они просто коллеги, а еще иногда у них бывали сессии БДСМ. Всё идет по плану, в Лос-Анджелесе тепло, Крис подумывает снова завести собаку - а у Себастиана лежит ни разу не использованный ни с кем ошейник! Это же еще хуже, чем обручальное кольцо.

То есть как фетиш ошейник - это такой аксессуар без какого-либо смысла и значения. Но, знаете, когда вы его купили больше двух лет назад для одного конкретного человека, это уже не просто фетиш. Это заявления о желании обладать, полностью и безоговорочно.

Себастиану кажется, что Крис уже давно видит это желание в его глазах, хотя об ошейниках он ни разу не заикался, они даже не шутили или не обсуждали это в разговорах на тему “Что бы еще попробовать”. Себ - потому что боялся выдать всё свое безумие, Крис - ну, наверное, не интересно ему было.

Работы Крису в этот раз - на один день, и вечером Себ сбивчиво предлагает ему приехать в Нью-Йорк, как будто он гид средней руки, как будто Крис никогда не был на Новый год в Нью-Йорке, как будто дело действительно в гирляндах, ярмарках и прогулках по заснеженным улицам. Как будто праздники еще не закончились, оставив за собой только мусор конфетти и оберточной бумаги. Гирлянды еще не сняли, но это только сильнее напоминает о том, что время загадывания желаний и надежд на лучшее прошло.

Крис всё понимает, но в ответ говорит просто:  
\- Ты же знаешь, я ненавижу Нью-Йорк. Даже когда там жил Скотт, старался приезжать пореже.  
\- И даже атмосфера снежной сказки не помогает?  
\- Мне хватает этой сказки в Бостоне. Я люблю тепло, но… - и, кажется, сейчас он уже не о туристических радостях будет говорить: - Меня можно, пожалуй, чем-нибудь соблазнить. 

Соблазнить. Какой выбор слов! Себ полгода занимался сексом с Крисом, но соблазнить - соблазнить так и не смог.

Крис ждет ответа с приподнятой правой бровью, а у Себастиана ни одной мысли. Только щепотка горечи и злости.  
\- У меня вряд ли получится тебя соблазнить, раз уж до сих пор не получилось. Приезжай ради секса. И у меня есть для тебя подарок.

Только никакой это не подарок, а вопрос. Серьезный такой и ни хрена не своевременный вопрос.

Крис даже не пытается улыбнуться, но глаза его лучатся теплом.  
\- Ну, раз так, то я приеду.  
\- Полетим завтра утром вместе. Зачем терять время?  
\- Да, ты прав, не стоит его больше терять, - и звучит это у Криса как-то мрачно и обреченно.

Все два часа полета Крис спит, а Себ - борется со сном. Ему нужно подумать о том, что же он делает. 

***

Итак, ошейник: не подарок, а вопрос. Если знать всю историю, и не делать вид, что это всего лишь игра. Вот только Эванс не знает всей истории, а Себастиан по-прежнему не спешит делиться.

Они не так давно вернулись домой к Стэну после прогулки по заснеженным улицам и ужина в итальянском ресторанчике на углу квартала.

Золотистая пелена начала укутывать Себастиана еще во время прогулки, когда он показывал Крису свой район, и купил горячий шоколад на двоих, и рассказывал о любимых пунктах в меню ресторанчика. В какой-то момент он поймал себя на том, что поднимает руку с намерением плотнее запахнуть шарф на шее Криса. К счастью, отвлечься от этого желания было легко: надо было только посмотреть на снежинки на его ресницах. Господи, такое клише. “И сам я такое же клише”, - думает Стэн.

Когда они заходят в квартиру и снимают верхнюю одежду, Себастиан наливает им по бокалу вина. Предлагает Крису горячую ванну. И массаж. Крис смеется. Спрашивает: “Мы в романтической комедии?” Соглашается на ванну и на массаж. У Себастиана дрожат пальцы, поэтому он отставляет почти полный бокал в сторону до тех пор, пока Крис не уходит раздеваться.

Вот же оно, ну нельзя еще яснее сказать, чего он от Криса хочет. “Только вот, милый, - звучит в голове голосом Марго, - обычно люди считают, что доминация - это про хлысты, а не восхищение и заботу”. Хотя хлысты у них были - Крису не понравилось - но были же.

Себастиан выбирает для Криса самое мягкое полотенце. Сердце у него бьется уже почти в горле.

Пока ванна наполняется водой, Себастиан раздумывает о том, что его действия - из той же области, что и цветные сахарные сердечки с надписью "Будь моей" или просьбы на 14 февраля "Будь моим валентином". Так же слащаво. Только у Себастиана было бы еще написано "Будь моим сабмиссивом". Такое уместно бы смотрелось на клетках и кнутах. А Стэн тут развел сладкую романтику: пена для ванн, лучшие полотенца, массажное масло. Он боится, что Эванс его просто высмеет. 

Себастиан опускает руку в воду, проверяя температуру. Идет в спальню и ведет Криса за собой. В ванной жарко и пахнем иланг-илангом с горьким апельсином.

Себастиан продолжает держать Криса за руку, пока он опускается в воду. Крис тянет его к себе для поцелуя. Себастиан садится на край ванны. Ладонь Криса по-прежнему в его руке.

Вода начинает остывать. Себ осторожно моет волосы Криса, включает душ, смывая пену и соль, а потом заворачивает Криса в полотенце. Со стороны выглядит, наверно, странно, но они оба хотят именно так. Крис двигается, только когда Себастиан говорит ему. На щеках - румянец, губа прикушена.

\- В спальню, - указывает Себастиан на дверь ванной, - сними покрывало с кровати и ляг на живот.

Массажное масло тоже пахнет горьким апельсином и немного - шоколадом. Когда спустя пятнадцать минут Себастиан просит Криса сесть, вид у него такой, словно переизбыток ощущений и запахов снова отключил наконец его постоянный внутренний монолог - и Крис благодарен, смотрит на Себа как на чудотворца. Но вечер еще только начинается.

Себастиан приносит травяной чай и дает Крису прийти в себя. Включает обогрев в комнате посильнее, а сам переодевается из джинс в шорты.

Потом Крис сидит на кровати, а Себастиан стоит на коленях перед ним.

Иллюзорная смена ролей. Улыбка Криса в очередной раз говорит, что, наоборот, иллюзия только сейчас и рассеялась. 

Себ достает ошейник из ящика, показывает его и неотрывно смотрит Крису в глаза. Крис кивает. Себ жестом просит его наклониться. Надевает и осторожно застегивает ошейник.

Крис прикасается к своей шее открытой ладонью, как будто неверяще; проходится пальцам по заклепкам и двум кольцам, начинает скользить по цепи вниз. Себастиан мягко отводит его руку в сторону и берет цепь в свои руки, продевает пальцы в рукоятку. Встает, делает шаг назад и смотрит на Криса. А потом медленно накручивает цепь на руку и ждет, когда Крису придется подняться с кровати. Три оборота, и цепь неуютно натягивается. Четыре - Крису приходится задрать подбородок и привстать, оперевшись на поставленные за спину ладони. Пять - и Крис встает. 

Против всех правил тянется к Себастиану за поцелуем. Против всех правил - получает его.

А потом Себастиан садится на кровать, сбрасывает на пол подушку, и Крис послушно встает на нее коленями, кладет руки и голову на бедро Себастиана. Ему нужно ждать и не шевелиться, пока ему не прикажут. Он раздет, но в комнате достаточно тепло, чтобы это не волновало его еще пару часов.

А может пройти пара часов прежде, чем Себастиан обратит на него внимание, оторвавшись от книги или - на это раз - планшета. Они так уже делали. Сексуального тогда в этом было - ноль, но Крис получил два часа спокойствия и ощущения себя на своем месте, и это было лучше оргазма.

Иногда Себастиан гладит его по волосам или разрешает немного сменить позу. Но главное - самому не ерзать и не отвлекать его. В этот раз ожидание заряжено для Криса сексуальным желанием, и сидеть спокойно сложно. Его член уже давно встал, и очень хочется прикосновений - каких-нибудь еще, кроме тех невинных, что дарит Себастиан.

Крис пытается думать о том, чем сегодня может грозить неподчинение: удары флоггером, или ему не дадут кончить, или, наоборот, будут мучать гиперчувствительностью после оргазма. Или Себастиан не будет его целовать - это, наверное, расстроит Криса сильнее всего.

Но возбуждение нарастает и терпеть нет сил. Крис прижимается к ноге Себастиана и трется об нее. 

Реакция мгновенная: Себ хватает его за подбородок, с силой приподнимает голову.  
\- Тебе надоело? - каждое слово бьет больно, словно пощечина.  
Крис качает головой.  
\- Словами!  
\- Нет. Нет, Себастиан.  
\- Тогда в чем дело? - по телу Криса проходит дрожь от его угрожающего тона. - Говори, я разрешаю.  
\- Я… - Крис не знает, рискнуть или не стоит, - я не могу больше терпеть. И я подумал, что, может быть, ты позволишь мне хотя бы так? - К концу фраза звучит уже просто жалко.  
\- Что “хотя бы так”?  
\- Кончить? - почти шепотом говорит Крис.  
\- С чего ты взял, что я вообще позволю тебе сегодня кончить? Особенно, после такого.

А теперь Крис дрожит уже от собственной фантазии: кончить от того, что ему позволили потереться о чью-то ногу. Как домашнему животному. Унизительно, но у него и ошейник сегодня есть.

Кажется, все мысли Криса написаны у него на лице, потому что выражение Себастиана сменяется пониманием. Он выставляет вперед правую ногу, и поднимает одну бровь. Тянет за ошейник вверх.  
\- Но это твой единственный оргазм за сегодня.  
Крис судорожно кивает.  
\- Да, Себастиан.  
\- И раз ты будешь получать удовольствие, заодно доставишь его и мне, - Себ расстегивает ширинку.

Рот Криса наполняется слюной. Щеки горят, и губы все обкусаны, но это именно то, чего он хочет. Даже лучше, чем он думал. И он знает, что все это видно по нему так, как если бы было написано словами на коже. Сегодня ему даже плевать, сегодня - он даже хочет, чтобы Себастиан видел его таким, знал, какой он на самом деле.

Крис открывает рот и пропускает член Себастиана в свое горло. Ошейник сжимает шею, и это, без сомнения, чувствуют они оба. Судя по выражению лица Себа, тому нравится. 

Крису тоже. Стояк становится просто каменным, он прижимается бедрами к ноге Себастиана и проваливается в транс удовольствия.

Когда он приходит в себя, то уже лежит под одеялом. Цепь ошейника свисает с кровати. Себастиан сидит рядом и мягко гладит по лицу.  
\- Хочешь чего-нибудь? Воды?  
\- А можно что-нибудь теплое? - блаженно улыбается Крис и кладет ладонь на горло.

Себ наклоняется и целует его в тот кусочек шеи, что не закрыт ошейником. Тянет руку, чтобы его снять, но Крис ловит его запястье.  
\- Оставь пока.

И снова чай - теперь сладкий и крепкий. Себастиан раздевается и ложится под одеяло рядом.  
\- У тебя есть планы на завтра? - спрашивает он.  
\- Я хотел уехать пораньше в отель и отоспаться, а потом встретиться с несколькими знакомыми.

Да, конечно, Крис остановился в отеле. Он и не планировал ночевать в квартире Себастиана. Как можно было подумать иначе.

\- Жаль. Дисциплина у тебя ни к черту, я думал завтрашний день посвятить теме наказаний за неподчинение и наград за хорошее поведение.  
\- Какой хозяин, такой и питомец, - он льнет к Себастиану и трется макушкой о его плечо, словно кот. 

Кусок цепи, не согретый еще телом, лежит теперь на его ребрах.  
\- Я могу приехать вечером, и остаться на ночь, - и тихо добавляет: - Если хочешь.

Себастиан привстает и дотягивается до кожаной рукоятки на цепи ошейника, продевает в нее ладонь и снова ложится.  
\- Да, хочу.

Уголок рта Криса приподнимается в улыбке.  
\- Тогда я приеду.

Он кладет руку на цепь почти рядом с кольцом, за которое она крепится к ошейнику, сжимает на ней пальцы и тянет Себастиана к себе.

Себастиан поддается, приближается к Крису и целует его. Один из них прикован к другому, вот только он сейчас никак не может вспомнить, кто именно сидит на цепи.


End file.
